The present invention relates to a package for recording media and, more particularly, to a reusable, theft-preventing, security package for recording media, such as audiocassettes and compact discs.
Theft-preventing packages for recording media, such as audiocassettes and compact discs, are well-known. Because they are usually molded of clear plastic, these packages typically permit display of the labels on or other literature associated with the recording media, while retaining the recording medium in the package for security, anti-theft reasons. The packages have a size which renders difficult, if it does not prevent, theft of recording media. Unlike records, audiocassettes and compact discs are quite small. If they are not captured in a large size package, they would be easy targets for theft achieved by simply being pocketed or placed in a purse.
Security packages of the above type typically include a frame-like housing of a size sufficiently larger than recording media to obviate the theft of media retained therein by pocketing or palming same. The frame also typically permits a retained recording medium to be displayed, either in a rack or bin or on a peg board. The typical clear plastic package permits relevant data--on labels or included literature--concerning what is recorded on the medium to be ascertained by a customer.
Initially, anti-theft, security packages of the type involved herein were molded so that a tape cassette or CD could be trapped or locked in a compartment thereof by a member on or portions of, the package, which, once fitted together or interlocked with a housing, could not easily be disassociated therefrom. In using the foregoing type of anti-theft package, cashiers or other store personnel (or the customer) would remove the cassette from the package by cutting or severing a portion of the package with an appropriate tool. This cutting or severing, of course, rendered the package not reusable and required its disposal. From an environmental standpoint, such single use and disposal of a molded plastic package is undesirable and, of course, is also wasteful of material and, to that extent, costly. Examples of this type of security package may be found in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,245,741 to Holkestad; 4,381,836 to Rivkin, et al.; 4,567,983 to Morris; 4,572,369 to Morris; 4,759,442 to Gregerson, et al.; and 4,865,190 to Gregerson.
Modified versions of the foregoing anti-theft, security packages involve relatively movable members on the packages, which are normally locked together to a housing to trap the recording medium therein, but which may be unlocked through the use of common tools such as pliers or screw drivers. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,759,442 to Gregerson and 4,921,097 to Finke, et al. In the former patent, as noted above, the package may be removed by cutting or severing a member or element of the package which normally holds or retains the recording medium in the package, or, the package may be "unlocked" my manipulation of a common hand tool, such as a pliers or the like. In the latter patent, relatively lockable, medium-retaining members of the package are unlocked and opened with a screw driver. A shortcoming of the package represented by the foregoing two patents is that, to the thief or other miscreant, the matter of opening the package to remove the recording medium is relatively obvious and/or may be easily achieved, as noted, with common hand tools. Thus, these packages offer minimal anti-theft security, since one can, with little difficulty, open the package, remove the recording medium, and pocket same.
Other developments in the anti-theft packaging field are represented by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,828,922 to Holkestad; 3,871,516 to Holkestad, et al. and 4,285,429 to MacTavish. In all three of these patents, a special "key" or the like having a configuration somewhat different from any standard hand tool is used to unlock relatively locked together medium-retaining members of the package permitting their disassociation and the subsequent removal of the recording medium. However, in all three of these patents, the type of key required is readily apparent from inspection of the package and may be easily counterfeitted or mimicked, and, similarly to packages which may be opened with common hand tools, these packages, therefore, offer limited anti-theft security for contained recording media.
Other types of reusable anti-theft packages for recording media, while possibly effective in preventing theft, involve molded plastic members or a combination of molded plastic members and mechanical elements, which are extremely complicated, thereby increasing the cost thereof. Such devices are represented by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,933,240 to Humble; 4,589,549 to Hehn and 4,834,238 to Hehn, et al. Another rather complicated anti-theft recording medium package is represented by French Patent 2,497,992.
The reusable anti-theft package of U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,549 includes a housing having a conformal storage compartment for a recording medium. A slide plate is mounted to the housings so that it may move linearly between a first position and a second position. In the first position of the slide plate, a portion thereof overhangs the conformal storage compartment blocking removal of the recording medium therefrom. In its second position, the slide plate uncovers the conformal storage compartment and permits the recording medium to be removed. Integrally molded with the slide plate are flexible levers. A portion of the housing overlain by the slide plate includes projections. These projections engage and interfere with the levers in the slide plate in the first position thereof to normally prevent linear movement of the slide plate. The housing includes one or more openings to permit the passage therethrough of portions of a "key". When the key protrudes through the openings, the levers in the slide plate are flexed thereby out of engagement with the projections, permitting the slide plate to be linearly moved to its second position, thereby permitting removal of the recording medium. While the structure of the foregoing '549 patent is apparently effective as an anti-theft, security package, it is, as already noted, somewhat complex in structure and, therefore, requires rather complex molds, which, accordingly, increases the cost of its production. The earlier, previously-noted '992 French patent, which is in appearance somewhat different from the structure of the '549 patent, contains essentially the same elements and functions operates in essentially the same manner.
The structure covered by the above-noted '238 patent is another version of an anti-theft, recording medium package, which, while apparently effective in achieving its goal, is rather complex in structure and, accordingly, expensive to manufacture. The package of the '238 patent includes a housing with a conformal recording medium-receiving compartment. A plate connected to the main portion of the housing (through dual living hinge structure) is both linearly slidable relative to the housing and may, after being slid in a selected direction, be unfolded by being rotated out of the plane of the housing. In a first position of the slide plate, a portion thereof overlies the conformal storage compartment preventing removal of a recording medium therein. Flexible levers on the housing normally interfere with projections on the slide plate to prevent the slide plate from being linearly moved out of its first position. Openings are provided in the slide plate for the insertion thereinto of a key. The inserted key flexes the levers out of interference with the projections on the slide plate, permitting the slide plate to be linearly moved from a first position to a second position. In its second linear position, the slide plate may be unfolded on the dual living hinges, that is, rotated out of the plane of the housing, to fully uncover the storage compartment permitting removal of the recording medium.
As noted above, many of the prior art anti-theft recording medium packages are not reusable in that they must be cut or severed to remove recording media therefrom. In other prior art anti-theft packages, which are reusable, removal of the recording medium is achieved by the use of either common hand tools or simple keys, the counterfeiting of the latter which or the substitution thereof being a simple matter for a determined thief or miscreant. Yet other prior art, reusable anti-theft packages which require special keys are complex in structure and expensive to manufacture.
An object of the present invention is the provision of a reusable, anti-theft, security package for recording media, which is simple in configuration, inexpensive to manufacture and the unlocking of which requires a special key, the configuration and function of which is not obvious to (or simply reproducable by) a thief or miscreant; to thereby surreptitiously obviate removal or theft of the recording media from the package.